


Shady Business

by Rejectedmarvel



Series: Agent Shade [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Agent Shade, Angst and Humor, Avengers Family, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, SHIELD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 03:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18402617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rejectedmarvel/pseuds/Rejectedmarvel
Summary: Hey everyone so I've had this idea for a while and created this one-shot. However, I like the ides so much that I'm willing to make more one-shots based on the adventures of Agent Shade! Let me know if you want to see more!





	Shady Business

_NEW YORK, SHIELD HEADQUARTERS_

_11:33 A.M._

___________

 

“So you're telling me I got pulled out my precious lab time so some stupid recon meeting?” Tony leaned back in his, sunglasses still sitting on his nose. He smirked spinning slightly in his chair, eyebrow raised. “Ever heard of sending an email, Fury? It’s really simple.”

 

“And by lab time,” Bruce began shaking his head, “He means his naptime. He was practically glued to his workbench.”

 

Tony swiveled in his chair dramatically. “Bruce you're not even on this mission why-”

 

“I’m here to make sure your ass stays in this meeting.”

 

“Oi! Listen here Bruciebear-”

 

As the room filled with laughter, Bucky couldn’t help but find his eyes drawn to the mysterious girl sitting next to Fury. He couldn’t pay attention to the meeting, not without finding out who the hell this woman was. She was already sitting next to Fury when he walked in with Steve, chatting with Natasha before flipping off Clint. Clearly, they had a history together, he just didn’t know how deep.

 

Eyes still trained on this mysterious woman, Bucky watched her laugh at his friend’s antics. Her legs were crossed under her, all while dawning a SHIELD uniform he never has seen before. Black material almost like Natasha’s but with silver detailing littered across the suit.

 

_Who the hell was this women?_

 

“Alright laugh it up, people,” Tony huffed eyes landing on the women, curiosity growing in his eyes. “Who’s your little friend Fury? Cleary she seems chummy with Widow and Bird Brains.”

 

“Agent Shade,” She answers. “And if you actually read the mission file for once, you would know that I’m helping the team today.”

 

Bucky couldn't help but laugh himself, he liked you already.

 

Clint snorted loudly. “God I missed you. Next time don’t take two mouth long missions.”

 

“Not my fault terrorists tried to sell alien tech on the Black Market.”

 

“I’m sorry no one going to ask why her name is Agent Shade,” Tony asked. “Or are we just going to ignore that part?”

 

“No one knows my real name,” She shrugged laughing at the man’s facial expression. “No need to be a sour puss, I just prefer to be called Shade in a work setting.”

 

“And what if we were in a different setting then?”

 

“We only just met Tones, I wouldn’t want to share my secrets just yet,” Sending a wink his way, Tony smirked rolling his eyes playfully.

 

“I guess we’ll be seeing a lot more of you then.”

 

“Hm if you're that intrigued Tinman.”

 

Another round of laughter filled the room briefly as Fury cleared his throat. “Hate to ruin the party but we have a mission details to cover.”

 

Shade glanced his way, smile still sitting upon her lips as she slid a file towards Tony. “For those who read the file, you’ll know that we’re hunting down a Black Market arms dealer, Viktor Ivanov. Mostly know for repurposing military weapons but recently he stumbled upon some alien tech.”

 

Sam looked intrigued. “Stumbled upon?”

 

“Er, well more like murdered the original dealer and took the tech for himself.”

 

“Let me guess the actual dealer who you've been tracking for the past two months was the original owner,” Natasha said watching her friend’s face fall.

 

“Damn right he was,” She growled and Bucky couldn’t help but be slightly turned on. “Two months down the drain because some asshole got greedy.”

 

“So where do we come in?” Bucky asked finally getting the courage to speak.

 

“Normally I would just send Agent Shade by herself but Viktor has currently surrounded himself with a large amount of security and alien weapons. We know he’s hiding out in his one of his warehouses in Buffalo.”

 

“The goal is to split up into three teams,” Shade began a stern expression settling on her face. “Stark and Wilson will be air support and help knock out communications within the warehouse. Clint, Nat, and Steve will be our main distractions.” She glances over to Bucky eyes sparkling slightly, a smile breaking through her stern expression. As for Buckaroo and I, we’ll sneak in to secure the alien tech for pick up.”  

 

Sam let out a small snort as Steve shot him a grin. Bucky could only sit there trying his best for his face not to go bright red. Shade really knew how to push his buttons.

 

“That being said,” Fury said standing up from his seat. “I have other things to attend to. Agent Shade is in charge of this mission, whatever she says goes.”

 

With a silent nod, he out the door shortly joined by Hill waiting by the door. Shade still sat in her seat a playful smirk now on her face. Rubbing her hands together she let out a small cheer. “And who would have thought I would get to lead the Avengers today.”

 

“As long as this doesn’t end up like Budapest we’re fine,” Nat chuckled earning a playful shove from Shade.

 

“Hey, I still was a rookie then! I’ve evolved!”

 

Clint eyebrows furrowed. “You two remember a much different mission than I do.”

 

She snickered. “That’s because you were balls deep in-”

 

“Guys.” Steve interrupted, “Hate to stop the reminiscing but maybe we should do that on the jet?”

 

Shade laughed once more shaking her head before retrieving the mission file. Giving Clint a playful shove, she turned her attention back onto Steve.“Spangles is right, we got a mission.” Her eyes lingered onto Bucky’s as his heart beated loudly. “Wheels up in twenty, we got some ass to kick.”

 

Sauntering out of the room as her heels clicked against the floor, Bucky couldn’t help the smile. You were quite the mystery, a woman he wouldn’t mind seeing after this mission. Steve shot him a smug grin, biting his lip from saying anything out loud.

 

“Well you heard the lady,” Sam said drumming his hands on the table. “Wheels up in twenty. Now, if you excuse me I have wings to prepare.”

 

Steve leaned over in his chair whispering, “You know, Buck if you have the hots for Agent Shade you should just ask her out.”

 

Bucky elbowed his friend in ribs, glaring at him slightly. “Get your mind out of the gutter steve I don’t have the hots for her.”

 

___________ 

_NEW YORK, BUFFALO_

_12:20 P.M._

 

“Tony, are you seriously texting right now?” Steve asked as the team descended from the jet. Instead of his plain shirt and jeans, he was decked out in his navy suit shield in hand. “We’re kinda on a mission here.”

 

“And Peter currently more important at the moment,” He replied tapping away on his phone.

 

Steve’s face soften. “What happened? Is he hurt?”

 

“No, he’s wondering if we can have Italian for dinner tonight.”

 

“Don’t you think that can wait,” Sam said. “I’m sure Pete can wait-”

 

“He’s a growing boy with dietary needs excuse you Big Bird.”

 

“Tony,” Steve sighed, “Look you just can’t-”

 

“I can text who I please Rogers. Thank you very much.”

 

Bucky leaned against the jet, an amused smile on his face. Shade was beside him, head tilted to the side as she studied the interaction.  She almost looked like Natasha, eyes focused and taking in the surroundings almost like she was reading people. You glance up towards him, a playful smirk tugging at your lips.

 

“Like what you see sergeant?”

 

“Possibly,” He replied smugly. “Nothing like seeing Tony and Steve argue in the early afternoon.”

 

“Ah yes, nothing like the two of them bickering while our element of surprise gets lower and lower,” You laughed pushing your weight onto the balls of your feet before walking between the two bickering men.

 

“I understand being protective about Peter-”

 

“Exactly you understand, now stop hounding me about-” Tony stopped the moment you grabbed the phone out of his hand. “Oi!”

 

“Alright boys stop your bickering, you're giving me a headache.” Shade waved the phone in the air stopping Tony from taking it back. “Tones I understand Spider-Man is very important to you but let’s wait to discuss dinner options after the mission?”

 

“Peter’s not-

 

“He’s Spider-Man stop trying to tell me otherwise.”

 

“But-”

 

Ignoring him, she turned to Steve. “And Steven stop trying to come between a man and his son. It’s quite rude.”

 

Bucky blinked holding back a laugh as the two men shut up pretty quickly. Watching the suit form around Tony as she returned his phone, Steve muttered something under his breath.

 

_What a woman._

 

“Now that’s settled I say we break off into teams,” Natasha sighed. “Oh and Stark? You better get Italian tonight.”

 

Slitting up into teams, Tony and Sam were off into the sky’s offering a better view of the warehouse. Clint, Natasha, and Steve trudged forward to the front of the warehouse ready to draw out the guards to the front. As for you and Bucky, you both stood there for a few extra minutes as the SHIELD transport got into position.

 

“Shall we Barnes?” Shade asked.

 

“Gladly.”

 

___________

 

A few gunshots echoed through the halls, muffled voices coming from a few floors down as you and Bucky quietly snuck around the building. The distraction worked quite well, most of the guards were focused on the team out front and with Tony firing through their defenses, no one saw the two of you slip in.

 

Like most warehouses you’ve been in for the past two months, the halls were covered in boxes and other shipments. Bolts and gears littered the floor covered with a small layer of sawdust. An explosion shook the building briefly, the comms coming to life with loud yelling and cursing.

 

“And to think I thought Captain America didn’t have a potty mouth,” You laughed hand gripping your knife tightly. “That was a lot of swear words for one sentence.”

 

“That’s Steve for ya,” Bucky whispered back.

 

Ducking into a dark room as another explosion hit, you both came to a halt the moment you overheard voices. Hiding behind some large crates, you peaked your head around the sides to take in your surrounds. From what you could see were two men loading boxes onto a truck shuffling around broken glass. And in center of it, all was the one man, Ivanov.

 

“That’s him?” Bucky mouths as you nodded looking for any more men. He turns glancing himself taking in the three men, all armed with some sort of advanced alien tech. “I’ll take the guy on the left and you’ll take-”

 

“I got ‘em,” You whispered body changing to mimic your surroundings.

 

You watched Bucky mouth open in shock, mind reeling trying to understand what he sees in front of him. He leaned into closer hand reaching out to still see if you're actually there. You chuckled leaning in close to his ear.

 

“You're no the only one with special abilities Sergeant.”

 

Before he could reply, you slipped away jumping from crate to crate undetected by the three men. Rolling onto your feet, you stand a feet inches away from the first guard, gun still at his waist not suspecting anyone. With a kick to the stomach, the man falls backward as the other two look alarmed. WIth guns raised, you take the second’s guards wrist twisting it until his gun drops to the floor.   

 

Still holding the man’s wrist, you twist the man’s arm behind him as he gives out a howl. Giving his back with nice shove with your knee, he falls onto ground head impacting with the concrete. As the first guard gets his barrings, Ivanov begins firing recklessly into the air.

 

“Show your faced coward!” He yells accent thick.

 

Sonic blasts fill the room, knocking out the remaining windows as you struggle to stay hidden. Ducking behind the crazy man, you plunge your knife into his shoulder before kicking him in the back of the knee. As his gun clatters to the ground, you kick it away pouncing on the other guard trying to fire his gun.

 

With a swift punch, you clock the man in the jaw before taking his gun and throwing it across the room. Adrenaline pumping through your veins, you send another punch to his jaw before sending a round kick to his throat. As the guard falls to the ground unconscious, you cheer loudly not noticing the firm hand on your ankle.

 

As a sudden force drags you down, you gasp as your invisibility fades. Crashing to the ground you roll onto your knees eyes coming face to face with the barrel of a gun. The second guard you knock to the ground smirks, blood running down his face as he breathes heavily.

 

“Not so tough now, princess.” He cocks his gun, as Ivanov began pulling the knife out of his shoulder. “Any last words?”

 

You tense, eyes wide as your mind tries to assess the situation. Taking one more look at the man, you notice a red dot appearing on the side of his head.

 

_Bucky sure does know when to make an entrance._

 

“Yeah I do,” You smirk. “Have fun in hell.”

 

“Oh princess I’m not-” A loud gunshot cuts him off.

 

His eyes glaze over, mouth falling slack as blood pools from the side of his head. His body falls forward, gun dropping out of his hand. With a loud thump, he falls onto the ground lifeless as you push yourself of your knees eyes fully on Ivanov.

 

“Fine then,” He begins knife in hand, “I’ll take care of you myself.”

 

Charging forward you swipe at his hand, dodging his attack before sending an uppercut to his jaw. Ivanov stumbles backward, hand still tightly gripping the knife. He swipes at you, slashing your arm. Hissing in pain, you kick his knee swiping at him once more grabbing the knife from his grasp. Plugging the knife into his other shoulder, you take your other hand punching him square in the face, nose cracking from your touch. He slumps backward, falling unconscious to the floor.

 

“Take that asshole,” You spat checking over your wound.

 

Bucky joins you shortly whistling loudly. “Wow,” He mutters softly. “Was not expecting that.”

 

“I’m a big girl Buckaroo, I can take care of myself.”

 

He nods. “Oh I know, but I have to say that was badass. What was that back there, SHIELD tech or?”

 

“Let’s just say I have a few tricks up my sleeve,” You wink before speaking into you're comm. “Ivanov is in custody, items are acquired, send the transport in.”

 

“Transport is a minute out,” Another Agent responds.

 

You turn to Bucky, adrenaline still pumping through you. “Care to help me tie these boys up? I’m itching to get on the fight outside.”

 

“And we would hate to keep you from that.”

 

___________

_NEW YORK, QUINNJET_

_1:45 P.M._

 

Bucky found himself sitting next to Steve once more, eyes focused on you as Natasha dressed your wound. You made eye connect with him, sending him a wink as his smile got wider.

 

Steve leaned in close. “Oh, you totally have the hots for her.”

 

Bucky shrugged smugly. “I don’t know what you're talking about.”

 

“You know it would have been great to know that you have powers,” Sam said pointing to Nat, Clint, and Shade.

 

“Sorry, Sammy but it wasn’t our place to say,” Natasha replied. “Besides you're only mad because Shade scared you when she reappeared by the jet.”

 

“You got some high pitched scream there, Sam,” Clint laughed.

 

“Fuck off Clint.”

 

“Whoa, those are so big boy words Big Bird. Cap doesn’t like those,” Tony smirked.

 

“It was one time Tony! Just drop it!”

 

“Sorry Cap can’t do that.”

 

Laughing loudly, Bucky couldn’t help but stare at your laughing figure. Nose scrunching from laughing too hard all while your eyes sparkled. He grinned, heart still beating wilding from the first time he met you.

 

“So, Shade you up for Italian tonight?” Tony asked lounging in the pilot's seat. “Peter would love to meet you.”

 

You raised an eyebrow. “Trying to get me to tell you my name Stark?”

 

“Possibly but you can’t blame a guy for trying?” He shrugged. “Besides I’m sure the other members of our team would love to meet you.”

 

“Keep giving me compliments and I just might do missions with you more often,” You teased.

 

Bucky looked to Tony practically begging the man to keep going. He wouldn't mind you joining a few missions, anything to see you more.

 

“Why do that when you can just join the team?” Steve asked elbowing Bucky slightly. “Fury spoke very highly of you and after today I think you make a great addition.”

 

Shade glanced around the room eyes lingering on each member of the jet. “You guys actually want me to join-”

 

Nat smiled. “Fury already cleared it, all you have to do is accept.”

 

_Please, Accept._

 

Bucky practically begged the universe the moment Steve’s offer left his lips.

 

You smile leaning back in your chair. “Alright, I’ll except only under one condition.”

 

“Which is?”

 

“I get extra breadsticks at tonight’s dinner.”

 

“Deal!” Bucky shouted a second later earning a smug look from the others.

 

_Steve was right, he totally has the hots for you._

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone so I've had this idea for a while and created this one-shot. However, I like the ides so much that I'm willing to make more one-shots based on the adventures of Agent Shade! Let me know if you want to see more!


End file.
